Dinosaur King: Adventure Revives, List of New Moves
Natural Strikes Natural Strikes are attacks that were equipped on the dinosaur and is gained either by instinct or by experience. No Move Cards are needed to perform these kind of Moves, and the dinosaur can use the same Natural Strike over and over again after an interval for a few minutes. *Thunder Throw -- Run below the opponent and throw them to the sky. This was first used by Chomp to defeat Saltasaurus in the movie series. *Running Confuse -- This Natural Strike was first performed by Lily when she was still wild. She combined it with Vanquishing Vortex. Only a Wind dinosaur can use this Strike. The dinosaur ran very fast that they were 'lost'. Yet, the Move Visibly Lost can make the user dinosaur run even faster. *Tail Charge -- Spin around and hit the opponent dinosaur with the tail. Most dinosaurs had this Natural Strike. *Vicious Rage -- Berserks at the opponent and give no chance of counter-attack. Sometimes this Strike causes chaos in the battlefield. This Strike can only be used by Fire dinosaurs. *Refresh -- Only a Grass dinosaur can use this Strike. It was first performed by Head when he's still wild and Paris nearly beat him. *Slicing Kick -- This Strike is only obtained by the Dromaeosaurids. The dinosaur kicked the opponent while stabbing them with the arc claws. First performed by Claws against Lily when she was wild. *Hypnotic Circle -- Only a Wind dinosaur can use this Strike. Yet, most of the Wind dinosaurs had this Strike. Run around the opponent dinosaur until they got dizzy, then attack to the middle of the circle in a sudden. Used by Ace to defeat the Sky Neovenator, though it can still dodge the attack a bit since they were both Wind dinosaurs. *Bludger Hit -- This Strike can only be used by Earth dinosaurs that had weapon on their tail. Bite the opponent dinosaur to slow them a bit and hit their stomach area with the tail. First used by Panzer the Doedicurus against Chomp. *Bolt Ambush -- Shoot a bolt of lightning from the horn. Almost like Lightning Strike, only weaker. First used by Styracosaurus in Chapter 15. Normal Move Cards These Moves can be used by dinosaur of any type. *Cloudy Confusia -- Confuses the opponent dinosaur by calling a fog cloud in. *Summoning Master -- Allows user to Dino Slash multiple dinosaurs at once. *Offensive Master -- Allows dinosaur to attack over and over again. Yet, it could still be countered if an attack missed. *Defensive Master -- Allows dinosaur to defend himself over opponent attacks, but it costs attacks that the dinosaur can't attack as much while the Move is still active. *Strategy Master -- If user had more than one dinosaur in play, they could all attack by turns, giving the opponent dinosaur less chance to counter-attack. This Move isn't much of a use against Defensive Master. *Armadillo Attack -- The dinosaur rolled around to the opponent dinosaur, attacking with its weapon over and over in a circle like an armadillo. *Power Up -- Heaks one of user's dinosaur in battlefield. It requires multiple dinosaur in play. *Herd Help -- Calls the dinosaur's herd and they'll help him. First used by Max on Earl against Nose the Pachyrhinosaurus when he's still wild. *Pack Attack -- Can only be used when user had more of one dinosaur in battlefield. The dinosaurs attacked the opponent dinosaur all at once, causing a great damage. *Pan's Waves -- Roar a soundwave of fear and drive the opponent away, afraid. First used by Claws in Chapter 13. Super Move Cards These Super Moves are fictional. *Hypernova Rage -- Rages out and blow out a giant explosion. *Lava Boom -- Almost like Volcano Burst, but it summons a lava flood instead (complete with the explosions) *Wave Terrain -- Summons water around and create waves on it to wash the opponent away. *Extreme Wave Terrain (a.k.a. Tsunami Summons) -- Almost like Wave Terrain, but the water summoned are deeper and the waves are stronger. *Grass of Energy -- Surrounds one of your dinosaur with grass and re-energize them. This Move is a little better than Nature's Blessing since this Move can't be stopped or cancelled. *Venus Monster Trap -- Let the enemy feel like this Move is a failed card, but then suddenly a giant Venus Flytrap appeared from the ground, catching enemy dinosaur and drained their power. *Breaking Point -- Bolts of lightning points a vital point of the enemy (usually neck or stomach) then the dinosaur shoots a giant bolt of lightning to the point. Almost like an undodgeable Lightning Strike. *Thunder Rocket -- Electricity armors the dinosaur while a giant thunder sparks from the sky. The dinosaur jumped and catched the thunder bolt, letting it leading him to the enemy dinosaur. Almost like a super-powered and modified Thunder Bazooka. *Geo Smash -- Stomped on the earth and let a long rock appeared from the ground, hitting enemy dinosaur. *Forest Drive -- Grass and trees surrounded opponent, then a couple of vines tied them as stems appeared from the ground and hit them. The grass below also drained their power. *Stem Stabs -- A stem appeared from the ground, hitting enemy dinosaur from below, then another stem appeared next to it, hitting from the sides. After then, the stems are thrown up and hit the dinosaur from above. *Visibly Lost -- Run so fast that the enemy dinosaur cannot see the Wind Dinosaur that uses this Move. *Finishing Vortex -- Run around the enemy, form a tornado, drain their power and throw them away. The enemy dinosaur turns into card when they hit the ground. *Sky Drive -- Fly up high to the sky and wait for a good chance for ambush. *Sky Strucks -- Calls in thunder clouds, strucking the enemy with a bolt of lightning. *Typhoon Attack -- Calling in a tornado and a great typhoon wind, and the dinosaur led them to the enemy dinosaur. *Landmine Field -- Creating Landmine traps spread under the enemy grounds. Nothing would happen. But if the enemy step on one, the mine would explode and leads to a chain reaction, burning down the enemy in the middle of explosions. *And many more coming soon.... Hyper Moves Hyper Moves are superpowered Super Moves. The power the Card sustain is too high for a Dinosaur. The Dinosaur that uses any of these Moves must have immunity over powers more than any regular Dinosaurs, and Element Booster isn't required except to hold and spend some of the energy, because if the Dinosaur cannot hold the power given to it, it'll be dead. *Storm Sparks -- One of the Hyper Moves. Calls the storms, and with the enemy blinded, attacking them with five bolts of lightning from the horns and more bolts from the sky. *Wild Cyclone -- Another Hyper Move. Do the usual Cyclone, but now there are tornado pillars that hits the enemy and the dinosaur can hit the enemy with the cyclone continuously. *Killer Vines -- Grass Hyper Move. Ties the enemy dinosaur with vines and giant Venus Flytraps appeared, biting them one-by-one continuously until the enemy dinosaur cannot even move anymore. *Meteor Rain -- Calling in burning giant-sized meteor, a lot of them, and let the meteor hit the enemy. This Move can also hit a partner if the enemy's position is too near to them since the size of each meteor is pretty wide. Sky Super Move Cards Sky SMs are the Super Moves stolen from the Team, and the aliens made them new copies. Some of them are the same as the original, the other is more powerful. Others were different in the effects. *Thunder Strike -- Lightning Strike *Electric Bolt -- Electric Charge *Storm's Eye -- Cyclone *Copy Confusion -- Ninja Attack *Fireball -- Fire Cannon *Magma Burst -- Volcano Burst *Chokewave -- Upgraded Shockwave. It shot a line of water that made a 'helmet' around the opponent dinosaur's head, making him cannot breathe. *Aqua Saber -- Water Sword *Stone Shield -- Earth Barrier *Great Shatter -- Earthquake *Healing Tunnels -- Nature's Blessing *Nephentes Nectar -- Venus Monster Trap *And many more coming soon....*